


Pink Means Love

by ZarryFTZouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, First Kiss, M/M, Vampire Zayn, Witch Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a witch, and has other supernatural friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Means Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alnima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alnima/gifts).



> Well, I was stalking alnima's tumblr the other day and found this. I know I suck compared to her masterpiece works, but I tried.

“Can you, like, leave my shack?” Harry huffs as Liam gulps down another steak—raw.

“But you have the best food!” Niall whines, that gluttonous leprechaun. “And might I say… the best view?”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re technically a nature spirit,” Harry rolls his eyes. “Hey, where did Louis go? Did he kill another one of my mice friends?”

“No, I’m right here,” Louis hisses, his blue pupils narrowing into slits. “And why do you always have Liam with us? He smells like a wet dog.”

“Oh, ever since that despicable _twilight_ movie came out, all the other weres are calling us wet dogs,” Liam growls back at the cat. 

“Hey, no blood spilling in my house,” Harry whips out his wand. “That’s the only rule I have. Oh, and no killing the mice.” Harry throws a _look_ at Louis. The were-cat looks as guilty as a cat caught with his paws in a fish bowl.

 

“Where’s Zayn?”

 

Harry suppresses a giggle the best he can. Their lazy vampire friend must be oversleeping again.

 

“Oh, you know him, his ‘must sleep ‘til midnight’ mindset and all,” Harry replies to Liam. “Why, do you have a thing for him?”

 

Harry catches Liam’s amber gaze flickering towards Louis’ ass so he changes his mind quickly.

 

“Well, the house owner doesn’t want us here so we must get going,” Niall gathers his last handful of cookies before shoving all their friends out of the door.

 

-

 

“ _So you want me over?_ ” Zayn sounds amused. “ _You come over, you got your handy broomstick._ ”

“Ugh, fine, give me ten minutes.”

 

It actually takes fifteen minutes for Harry to arrive at Zayn’s castle. Like any other vampire, Zayn is susceptible to sunlight, so he sleeps during the day, or stays indoors.

 

And it also looks like the vampire has fallen asleep during the time Harry was getting here.

 

“You’re so handsome, Zayn,” Harry sighs as he runs his finger along Zayn’s jawline. Without much thinking, he dips his head down to kiss Zayn.

 

Right when Zayn wakes up.

 

 _Shit_.

 

“What are you doing?” Zayn asks, yawning wide.

“Um,” _good question, what was I doing?_

“Anyways, can you just stand there?”

“Like this?” Harry stands beside the coffin.

 

“Zayn?” Harry asks after a while.

 

The blasted vampire fell asleep again and this time, Harry just stand en garde next to him.

 

-

_“What now, Harold?”_

“Need I remind you for rest of your eternity that I don’t like being called Harold?” Harry retorts back to his vampire friend. “I just want you to see my amazing magical invention.

“ _You witches live for, like, two-hundred years, so that’s two too many hundred years of your nagging,_ ” Zayn laughs into the phone. “ _Alright, I’ll be there in a few._ ”

 

Harry hums as he makes the broom clean the house by himself, _not_ the one he rides into the sky. That one’s kept special in his special shed.

 

“Isn’t that right?”

 

The blue ball of flame nods as if alive.

 

Zayn doesn’t take a long time to get to Harry’s shack in the middle of the woods. Then again, vampire senses.

 

“Hi, Harold,” Zayn greets the witch with a hug. “What’s up?”

“Look at this!” Harry jerks his chin in direction of his blue flame. “Isn’t it cool?”

“What exactly is that?”

“It’s a flying ball of flame, duh,” Harry rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, why is there a flying ball of flame next to you?”

“It’s my invention! It follows me around,” Harry giggles.

 

They talk for ages until Zayn’s eyes go back to the flame.

 

“What?”

“It’s red,” Zayn nodes his head in direction of Harry’s right side. “Is that supposed to do that?”

“It’s blue, you—why are you red?” Harry groans as he waves at his flame. “Go back to blue!”

“Hey, it’s pink now!” _With heart embers, no less_. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“The spell is malfunctioning,” _or it’s somehow connected to my emotions._ “God, I hate faulty spells.”

“Must be because you made it,” Zayn jokes. “God, I’m thirsty.”

“There’s some emergency stashes of blood—what are you doing?” Zayn seems to have materialised in front of Harry. “Zayn…”

“ _So thirsty_ ,” Zayn moans as his fangs shoot out.

 

Harry _eep_ s and shoots Zayn back with a bolt of energy. That seemed to have done the trick, since he shakes his head in a confused manner.

 

“I’m sorry,” Zayn frowns, his fangs still on display. “I forgot to feed for a couple day.”

“I can tell.”

“So, your flame. Why is it pink and all lovey-dovey?” Zayn raises a brow.

“Because it’s malfunctioning?” Harry tries to remember if he invented an off-switch spell as well, but knowing his luck, he probably forgot to.

“Or is it?”

 

Zayn traps Harry’s body between a wall and his own body.

 

“See, I’m a vampire and you know what vampires all can do, right, Harold?”

 

 _Sensing emotions if they’re strong enough_.

 

“Nope, I haven’t learnt that in my Vampire 101; do you mind refreshing my memory?” _Too close, I can just tilt my head and just—what am I thinking?_

“I think your heart is a liar,” Zayn purrs like a cat who just got his catnip. “Are you in love with me, Harold?”

“Psh, me in love with you?” Harry’s heart is beating erratically. “Why?”

“Good question,” Zayn doesn’t budge when Harry pushes. “Is it my ruggedly handsome looks?”

“Don’t be so–”

 

Zayn chooses that exact moment to descend his lips upon Harry’s kissing him gently. Harry doesn’t like that though. He takes control of their kiss—earning an amused chuckle from his vampire friend—and kisses him hard. Hard, with all the repressed love he’s felt for the other’s un-beating heart.

 

“That’s enough for now, Harry,” Zayn breaks off their kiss. “I don’t want to, _Harry_.”

 

Giggling, Harry rubs his hand against Zayn’s semi. “What, am I doing something wrong, Zaynie?”

“Yes, you’re trying to turn me on,” Zayn growls with his fangs showing. “Do you want me to— _stop_.”

“What?” Harry still pops the button open with his teeth. “I’m just curious… can a cold, dead body be aroused?”

“Yes I can get hard, now shoo,” Harry giggles at how much Zayn’s fangs are extended. “It’s also heavily related to blood-drinking.”

 

Without much said, Harry uses his magic to strip Zayn naked, to his vampire friend’s dismay. He proceeds into going into a knelt position and licks at the bubble of pre-come oozing from Zayn’s tip. The vampire lets out a delectable sound, a sound Harry’d love to hear whilst—okay, he can make that a reality later.

 

Harry giggles before he goes down on Zayn’s cock, gagging as Zayn unsuspectedly thrusts into his mouth, fulling sheathing himself. Zayn’s flesh is cold, not too cold, but still cold enough to send shivers down Harry’s spine as he tastes the cold, salty skin. He suckles on the head, just to tease, and bobs his head up and down at a steady tempo.

 

“Stop, I want to come inside your tight arse, Harold,” Zayn commands after a while. _Okay then_.

“You can just— _Zayn_ ,” Harry whines as Zayn rips his robe off in one swift movement. “That was my favourite robe!”

“Well, you can get another,” Zayn purrs as he vamp-speeds them to Harry’s bedroom. They’ve been there enough times during their sleepovers as teens, but that was such a long time ago. Well, Harry was a teen, Zayn was already eighty years old in chronologic age. Physically, he looks around twenty.

“Well, I just— _ooh_ ,” Harry moans when Zayn’s fingers enter him. Actually, he barely noticed Zayn lowering them onto the bed. Zayn continues to prep him, the unusual coldness inside him exciting him more.

 

“Just get in me already,” Harry growls when Zayn’s been fingering him for at least half-hour. “I’m not gonna die from however hard you’re going to fuck me.”

“Is that so?” Zayn’s eyes change shade to dark red—the same colour as fresh blood.

Harry gulps before his reply. “Yes.”

 

With an ‘ _oomf!’_ , Harry finds himself flipped onto his stomach—well, his face is down and legs are bend and spread into a perfect— _oh_. Zayn pushes in roughly, and true to his words, he slams into Harry’s prostate mercilessly. Harry cries out every time his prostate is hit, making him say all sorts of nonsensical things from pleasure.

 

“Z-Zayn…” Harry mewls out, a sound he’s _never_ made before. “Zayn!”

“Yes, baby?” Zayn seems to be restraining himself from going full-vamp speed, because that’s how it feels like to Harry.

“Touch me,” Harry whines out, a hand wrapping around his aching shaft as soon as he says that. “Thank God.”

“Hmm, I betcha I can make you come so soon, baby,” Zayn purrs again, such a turn on and bringing Harry closer to the edge.

 

Harry wants to ask why, but Zayn finally snaps and thrusts into him at full-vamp speed. The friction and speed is enough to make Harry spill all over Zayn’s cupped hand, Zayn following him soon after.

 

“Hey, Harry?” Harry look up into Zayn’s now-amber eyes with a cocked head. “Pink means love, right?” He just giggles and pecks at his new boyfriend’s lips.


End file.
